Silverheart's Revenge
Hi Ppl. Itz meh Misty, and even if I don't finish this crap, NO ONE DELETE!!!!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ -Silverkit: Silver she-cat with moon-colored eyes. -Swiftkit: light brown tabby with amber eyes. -Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Formally of ThunderClan. -Moon: Silver tom with moon-colored eyes. Silverkit scrambled up. She looked at her mother, Leafpool, and her father, Moon. Her father swept her sister, Swiftkit, up when she fell. Silverkit felt sad. She had fallen IN THE MUD and her parents didn't even glance over. She looked at Swiftkit. Swiftkit mewed softly. Leafpool picked her up and put her in their nest. Moon licked Leafpool's cheek. Silverkit growled in rage. All they cared about was Swiftkit. Leafpool looked up. "Oh, Silverkit. Come on. Go to bed." "No!" Silverkit screamed. "Silverkit!" he father bellowed. Silverkit jumped in the tree. "No! Never! You both don't care about me!" She ran. :::::::::::::~~~~ Bramblestar was walking in the forest around the edge of their territory, feeling depressed. He saw a small silver kit running. He jumped in front of her just before she crossed the boarder. "Who are you?" he snapped. Silverkit stepped back. "S-s-silverkit..." "What clan are you from?" Bramblestar asked in surprise. "M-m-my mother is from ThunderClan..." "Impossible. Who is she?" he snapped. "L-leafp-pool." "Leafpool? Where is she?" "W-w-h-y?" "I'm the leader of ThunderClan. Listen to me!" "OK..." Silverkit ran back to her parents. "Silver- Brambleclaw???" Leafpool gasped. "Leafpool! The whole clan is worried! Jayfeather is having a very hard time this Leaf-Bare! Come back to ThunderClan!" Bramblestar pleaded. "Mommy!" Silverkit popped in. "His name is Bramblestar." "What happened to my father?" Leafpool growled. Bramblestar looked away. "Please, Leafpool! We need you! Your father is dieing!" Leafpool looked to her family. "Come on guys! Let's go." :::::::::::::~~~~ Bramblestar lead them into the camp. Squirrelflight popped out of the nursery. "Leafpool!" she purred as she brushed against her sister. "Where were you?!" Almost the whole clan came out and was staring at Leafpool, Moon, Silverkit, and Swiftkit. Leafpool stared at her sister, who, even though the Leaf-Bare was harsh, was quiet plump. "Squirrelflight! Where's Firestar?" Squirrelflight looked at the Medicine Cats' Den. "Here..." she lead her to the den, where Jayfeather was busy telling Toadpaw something about the herbs and giving some of it to Firestar. "Leafpool?" Toadpaw looked up. "You're- wait! Leafpool!" Firestar almost jumped up. "Ow, ow, ow..." he mumbled. "Firestar, don't kill yourself over her." Jayfeather growled. Firestar gave him a dirty look. "OK." he growled. "Leafpool? I think your app-'' son needs some help. "I'm fine!" Jayfeather snapped. "Now everyone, leave!" They left. "Where's our mother, Squirrelflight?" she asked, not seeing their mother in the crowding cats. "Sandstorm died a few sunrises ago. She had greencough." Leafpool bowed her head. "Mother." Silverkit looked at Squirrelflight. "Hi! I'm Silverkit!" Squirrelflight smiled. "Hello Silverkit." She turned to Leafpool. "Her and the tabby kit are yours?" "Yes." Leafpool felt blood rush to her face. "This is Moon." she turned to her mate. (NOTE: OK, this story is kinda bouncing between Leafpool's and Silverkit's POVs sorry!) "Moon?" Squirrelflight looked at him. "I'm Squirrelflight." "Yes." Moon brushed against Leafpool. (NOTE: *SPOILER FOR THE FOURTH APPRENTICE* Too bad Leafpool became a warrior! D:)) Silverkit looked at a apprentice that came up to a pale-gray she cat and a dark brown tabby tom. ''He looks like them, maybe they are his kin? The tom was dark brown with the same mystical green eyes the she-cat had. He had thin tabby markings. He's cute. She stared at him awhile more. Leafpool saw her daughter. "Silverkit." she called her over. Silverkit went over to where Swiftkit was hiding behind Leafpool. "Who's she?" The tabby apprentice looked at Swiftkit. "This is Swiftkit." Leafpool said. The tabby apprentice looked at Swiftkit with a shine in his eyes. Silverkit frowned. She saw an older black and white tom looking at her. She made a face at him. Yuck-o! The tom smiled at her. He walked over to her. He opened her mouth to say something, but then a tom came to him. "Toadpaw!" he snapped. "Yeah Jayfeather?" What? THAT'S My older brother Jayfeather? Jayfeather was approached by a golden tom and a black she-cat. "So now we got 2 little sisters." he said. "Lionblaze, don't call them our sisters. Call them clan mates." Hollyleaf growled. Silverkit looked at Hollyleaf. I don't like her. "Mommy, I don't like it here. They are scary." Leafpool sighed and wrapped her tail around her kit. Bramblestar nodded curtly. "Leafpool, when these two become apprentices you're going to be a medicine cat. And you," he went nose to nose with Moon, "can't be her mate anymore, sorry." Squirrelflight padded to Thornclaw's side. "Leafpool, I'm so glad you're back." Leafpool dipped her head. "You too, Squirrelflight." The cats around broke away into groups. Leafpool looked to Squirrelflight and Thornclaw as they padded away. :::::::::::::~~~~ (Squirrelflight's POV) Squirrelflight smiled to Thornclaw. "I'm so glad my sister is back." Thornclaw smiled to her. "Hmm..." I feel bad... these are Bramblestar's kits... but he doesn't want them, so they aren't his! (Leafpool AGAIN) Leafpool wrapped her tail around her kits as they slept. Then Squirrelflight got up next to her. "Leafpool- get Jayfeather!" -While l8r- Squirrelflight purred as she gazed at her 4 kits. "Dapplekit," she looked at she sister and the little pale brown tabby she-cat, "Blazekit," she looked at the big ginger tom, "Yarrowkit," she purred at the ginger she-cat, "And..." Leafpool saw her hesitance. These are Bramblestar's? The last one looks exactly like his father! '' "Umm... Brownkit. " She licked each's head. Bramblestar came into the nursery. He saw the brown tabby tom, and paused. "Are they alright?" he asked, looking into Squirrelflight's eyes, looking sadden. Squirrelflight either didn't notice or didn't care. "They are fine." Thornclaw came in. "Squirrelflight! Are you alright?" "I'm fine." she purred as she brushed against his fur. (Bramblestar's POV) Bramblestar looked at them sadly. "OK, then. Squirrelflight, I to talk to you." They began to walk out and Thornclaw followed. "Alone. Why don't you see... ''your kits?" Silverkit followed michefly. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight padded to Bramblestar's den. "Yes?" she asked sourly to him. "Thornclaw... isn't their father?" "No." Silverkit gasped. What? "Their your's Bramblestar, and you know it. But you don't desereve them." "What?" "Nevermind. You get one inch close to my kits and I'll kill you." Squirrelflight stomped out.